


Death Battle Requests

by DevilSlayer



Category: Death Battle (Web Series)
Genre: All Characters will be fully upgraded, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death Battle But My Version, Gen, I apologize if i get some characters wrong, Language, Requests, Tournaments, Variety Of Characters, all will have all abilities and powers, even with research, none of this nerfing shit, some i may not know about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Series Of Requests for Death Battle Au, any character vs Character which i will look up all abilities for and such upon these requestsUpdate: I apologize if I had not done this in some time had a big writer's block for months but I am out of funk, I will get to this when I can been busy with other ficsUpdate: discontinued I apologize but I am thinking of remaking this but will only have certain fandoms instead of all, I like to be consistent and keep with what I know and love still might allow requests with the new version if I do it.
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Death Battle but my version, no Nerf shit no only some abilities and such, no mine is every character is equal with all powers and abilities why cause i can and makes fights much more interesting and chaotic, Requests are welcomed since this is a request fic.

any character vs any character matters not, i will research them before doing the fight before-hand to get a better grasp on their story, personality and abilities, some i might know if you request characters from example Final Fantasy or Devil May Cry or Legend Of Zelda, so go and make your requests known!


	2. Hanzo "Scorpion" Hasashi Vs Jago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion Vs Tiger Monk Jago nuff said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead for i am not good at fight scenes but i try my best and here i tried to keep it in character
> 
> Used MK11 Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Human with mask and hood while retaining his hellfire abilities, Jago i know not much of but i am using his 2013 reboot since his story is kind of similar to Hanzo except Jago is trying to destroy the evil spirit in him while Hanzo was an evil spirit which he is not anymore.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this also this Scorpion is from the original MK timeline meaning Shao Kahn did not gain Blaze's power and such, Cassie and others still exist though just that Liu Kang and such are not dead nor revenants
> 
> like i said i know nothing really on Jago so i apologize if i got his character wrong but at least i tried to make the fight even.

Date: Unknown  
Location: Fire Garden, Shirai Ryu

Hanzo Hasashi sat crosslegged in prayer and meditation something he did often since he became human and with such he also gained peace and formed an alliance with Kuai Liang aka Sub Zero, Hanzo sensed a unknown presence he opens his eyes and stands, he walks outside and finds a strange man standing there, he was clearly of Tibetian descent on his body were tiger tattoos but Hanzo sensed a darkness in him.

" who are you and why are you trespassing on sacred ground boy".

the man looks at Hanzo." to find a worthy adversary....I sense a power in you similar to me". Hanzo rolls as a fireball slams into where he had just stood, Hanzo stands as the monk charged him hitting him with a double roundhouse kick then a fierce uppercut, Hanzo flips up and teleport kicks the man in the back then proceeds to do a combo of punches and kicks, the monk grunted and reaches back unsheathing his katana, Hanzo does the same and their blades clash repeatedly.

Jumping back Hanzo speaks." Impressive clearly you are well taught but are you fast enough!". Hanzo throws his Kunai which pierces the warrior monk's shoulder, Hanzo then grips it's chain and pulls so hard he sends the monk flying overhead and slams him into his back on the ground then Hanzo rushes him the monk jumps back onto his feet ripping the kunai out and grabs the chain in hopes of doing the same to Hanzo but Hanzo wraps the chain around his arm and sets it ablaze.

" I must know my opponent's name before we continue".

" Jago that is all you need to know and will remember when you go to the afterlife".

Hanzo remained calm and collected." I was once a hellspawn a sense a similar fate will befall you". Jago using the distraction manages to catch Hanzo off guard and pull the Shirai Ryu Ninja to him and Hanzo raised his arms in defense as Jago began pummeling him with vicious strikes with fists and feet then was blasted back by a Fireball, Jago engulfs his fist into flames and rushes forward Hanzo glares." you possess great skill but it is clear you do not think!". Hanzo disappeared in a whirlwind of flames only to reappear stabbing Jago with his kunai several times before ramming his knee into the monk's back then delivering a vicious palm strike.

Hanzo stood over the knocked down Monk." such skill yet you only rely on power". suddenly Jago was engulfed in black flames and rose his skin turning a ghastly greyish color his aura was black, Hanzo grunted by such power and Hanzo was slammed back first into the ground and in matter of seconds was being beaten to a pulp by lightning fast strikes from the Monk, Hanzo gripped his kunai tighter and with great will and control from years of learning to harness his revenant powers sent Jago flying off him.

Hanzo stood his eyes pupiless." I am Hanzo Hasashi but i was known in the Netherrealm as Scorpion! Hellfire shall scorch your bones!". Hanzo teleports several times while doing so was attacking the evil spirit possessed Monk who tried to attack back, but Scorpion was the better Hanzo then rams his blade through Jago's Chest then grabs the Monk's throat." you fought well but it ends now". Jago was set ablaze by the hellfire, Hanzo grips his neck and pushes upwards ripping the monk's head off then setting it ablaze leaving nothing but charred skull then Hanzo slams it into the ground and shatters it with his foot and vanishes via flaming tornado.

Match End: Scorpion Wins


	3. Vergil Vs Adam Taurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Son Of Sparda Vs The White Fang Faunus Swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might look unfair since Vergil can regenerate while Adam cannot that Adam must use Aura to protect himself from injuries and such.
> 
> but like previously mentioned this is gonna be an all out deal since we know Adam can be pretty damn strong and such we now know his abilities and so since he uses a similar style to Vergil why not have both at full power and abilities

Date: Unknown  
Location: Unknown City

was he in hell...was he dead likely since that blond haired bitch and Blake stabbed him through the chest, Adam Taurus knew he was dead there was no other thought, yet he was in some city Adam began walking holding Wilt and Blush in his left and enters a bar called Love Planet, he then sensed a presence unlike one he ever encountered, the man sitting at the counter had white silverish hair slicked back like he was some aristocrat, he wore a blue coat and leaning against counter by the stool was a Katana of intricate design.

Adam Smirked he could sense a powerful aura coming from the blade one so powerful he could nearly sense it's killing intent like the Blade had a mind of it's own, Adam walks over the man was clearly human yet he radiated an aura unlike a human's but Adam cared not with one swift movement he swung his blade only for the Blue garbed man block it with the sheathed Katana." foolishness....attacking from behind..how cowardly". Adam growled.

" Shut Up i want that sword".

the man rose from his seat and turned towards him, his features were human yet he almost looked barely above thirty and his eyes were piercing Blue, The man rests his right hand on the Katana's Handle." not happening". Adam smirked." then i guess i will just take it from your cold dead hands human!". Adam moved with inhuman speed clearly thinking he had the advantage when the blue coat man flips the scabbard Blade and rams the end of the scabbard into Adam's chest sending him flying back, Adam quickly recovered landing with no injury only minor damage to his aura.

" This is curious....are you human?..no you are not".

" neither are you it seems, i am a faunus".

the man looked confused." never heard of, it matters not". The Man got into a battle stance one similar to his own." Before i kill you i want to know my opponent's name". Adam scoffed but got into a stance as well." Adam Taurus you?". the man glared grip of his right hand on the katana handle tight." Vergil Son Of Sparda remember it well". Adam's eyes went wide when Vergil moved only to vanish, then Adam was blocking and dodging what could only be described as multiple slashes when Vergil appeared and did a spinning Axe kick while wearing strange Guantlets.

Vergil gets into a fighting stance with Beowulf equip then taunts Adam." come on". Adam roared and struck Vergil blocked each sword strike, when Adam transformed his sheath into a gun and fired at Vergil, Vergil dodged and deflected each shot with Yamato, Adam comes spinning at him with his sword, Vergil jumps away as Adam comes slamming down with his Katana Vergil summons his phantom swords at Adam who managed to dodge them all and sends a Wave of Energy at him via sword slash, the red energy wave was cut in half by Vergil with Yamato and then does a Judgment cut at Adam.

Adam grunted as he was hit dead on but he still had plenty of Aura and was absorbing each attack into his weapon which he believe Vergil did not know, Vergil charges at him with a multiple rapid slashes each Adam blocked but Vergil wasn't finished he rains down Summoned swords on Adam causing them to explode in demonic energy as he raised his hand and then closed it into a fist Adam jumps back having absorbed so much energy and begins to laugh." Fool! now you will see my true power!". Vergil frowned when Adam caught him off guard Vergil was assaulted with strike after strike from the energy he realized Adam had somehow absorbed.

Adam then stabs Vergil in the chest, a Mad insane expression of his features." this is power! maybe i should absorb your aura somehow and take your weapon!". Adam does multiple strikes and Vergil falls over dead, Adam laughs madly and picks up Yamato." Now Blake will be mine forever and no one not even that Blond bitch can stop me!". Suddenly Yamato began to violently shake in his hand and then ripped out of his hand by some unknown force only to find Vergil standing not even a single wound on him.

" do not underestimate a son of Sparda boy". 

Adam growled and charged and soon it was a dance of blades, it felt similar to Vergil when he fought Dante on Temen Ni Gru their swords clashing at super sonic speeds not once hitting the other, how both moved with such grace and skill that sometimes Vergil thought that they were evenly matched, surprisingly after the Qlipoth incident he realized they were now equal, Vergil uses Yamato's scabbard as a second weapon slamming it into Adam's side Adam did the same to him.

Vergil had enough games and Adam was Stabbed in chest by Vergil." foolishness....foolishness...you have power yet cannot even protect let alone yourself...i was like you once i thought might was everything but i changed, you however i see that it is too late and likely do not want to change you are a threat". Adam grasps the Blade, coughing blood, he looks at Vergil." She Left Me! I gave her everything! i will destroy all she loves!". Vergil growls and rips out Yamato performs a couple slashes and slowly sheathes Yamato." Begone". Adam heard a click and knew no more as he fell dead to the ground.

Vergil looks at his corpse shaking his head." .....if only...". Vergil turns and walks away heading towards Devil May Cry.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i may have planned on Vergil being stronger from beginning but at least i gave Adam moments of badassness even if i don't like him at all in fact no one likes him not even his voice actor like Adam his voice actor made it clear Adam was a well cunt and was glad he was dead.
> 
> Even Roosterteeth admitted the same, so yeah i know short but like i said not good at fight sequences but i try my best


End file.
